Princess Mason
by DancingNinjas68
Summary: A story of a very Smexy streamer
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:This Story is about a fairly popular twitch streamer and one of his female viewers

. Title:Princess Mason: A Tale Of A Smexy Streamer

It was a bright and sunny summer day like any other Mason was streaming a compilation of games that day, everything from Minecraft to Osu. He had his usual viewers PrincessGirl, dancingninjas, totallyderek and others who shall not be named. It was on this day that Mason revealed his address somehow it could have of been a messed up tweet or blurting something out midstream but nonetheless it happened.

* * *

So as the day moved on the viewers slowly started to leave, and Princessgirl went to go do something and Mason kept streaming practically talking to himself. About an hour after Princessgirl left the stream began to pick up again until Mason heard a tap on his window at first he thought it was the evil Nosam but as he went to inspect the tap he saw a girl outside looking at his window, at him. Mason due to wanting to keep the illusion of having a personal life just shrugged it off and told everybody it was just one of his friends. The tapping on his window continued til the streams end when Mason finally decided to open the window and talk to the strange girl.

* * *

When he went up to her in a shy quiet voice she said "H-h-h i Mason" Mason shocked at how this strange girl knew his name proceeded to say in a velvety smooth compassionate voice only a black man could have (although Mason is not black)"Who are you and why were you interrupting my stream". The girls lip quivered until finally saying "Its me, Princess Girl".


	2. Chapter 2

Mason then proceeded to exit the window. Bewildered by how she managed to find his house Mason was lost for words nearly falling out of the window. When he reached the ground he stood there with an empty look at Princess Girl giving her the thousand yard stare looking right through her until she broke the silence."M-m-mason I thought you might not want me here I will just go". As she turned around Mason grabbed her collar and pulled her close Until their noses were practically touching. Then he grabbed her around the waist twirled her around and laughed cheerfully. Princess Girl had not even the faintest idea of what was even going on but if she knew Mason which she did he turned back into his normal self.

Mason then led her inside and didn't need to explain anything as his parents went out for the night with his brother Daniel. Mason led her through the house all the way to his room which he sat down in his computer chair and she made herself cozy on his bed. That day Mason had worn a blue T-Shirt with jeans and Princess was wearing a T-Shirt also however this one red she also wore jeans. Mason was the first to break the silence "Why did you come here?" he said in his elegant voice. She responded with a simple "Because" Mason then said "Oh no no there is always a reason, why did you come here?" Princess Girl then said "Alright I'll tell you" she began to breathe heavily "I have always sorta had a crush on you".

Mason then said in a much more frustrated voice "Thats it? You stalked me and managed to find out where i lived and even had the audacity to come here yourself!..." Then in a much more elegant tone he said "awesome". She seemed suprised "But i thought you would have of been mad" "Mad"he said "anything but its fun meeting fans in person especially ones that have a crush on me if ya know what i mean". She giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Mason twirled in his office chair, to Princess Girl he seemed bit off Mason was always energetic but this was something else something, different. Princess Girl then began to observe his room it was painted a light baby blue and there was the door off in the corner, his bed was a mess (as usual) and he had a vast gaming setup. Still though Princess could not get it out of her head that something about Mason was off.

As they sat there silent each surveying each other and the room they were in Princess broke the fragile silence "Mason is anything wrong" she said in a soft fragile voice thin as ice. "Wrong?" Mason said "Why would anything be wrong i finally get to meet one of my favorite viewers IN PERSON! I mean what could be wrong?" Princess under ner breathe bareky audible said "Its just that you seem off Mason" Mason did not hear her and the room returned to awkward silence.

The silence broke shortly after that with Mason having something weird to say.


End file.
